


Wandering Woods

by lonelysaucer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Party Guessed, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysaucer/pseuds/lonelysaucer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is enjoying an evening doze when the Oak she is lazing in prods her urgently, opening up it's bark and ushering her out in an unusually impolite manner. Considering the circumstance maybe she can be forgiving, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Follows canon relatively closely with the exception that Allison is a wood sprite and has never attended BHHS.  
> It's short fic that wanted to be longer, it shows, sorry. Unbeta'd

 

Allison is enjoying an evening doze when the Oak she is lazing in prods her urgently, opening up it's bark and ushering her out in an unusually impolite manner. She feels a little well of hurt as she lands on the ground with a ungraceful 'oof '; a branch gently pets Allison's shoulder in apology and helps her to stand, leaves trembling in excitement.

'Oh,' Allison wiggles her toes into the dirt,  'that's why.' 

Allison pats herself down - returning a confused little arachnid back to her web - and straightening the sweet peas blooming in her dark hair; a stem hangs down low to rub it's petals against her lips, leaving them a pretty shade of purple. Beaming her thanks Allison sets off further into the preserve, buffered occasionally by the wind when she starts to take a wrong turn. 

Allison likes the wind, the way it whistles about the many adventures it takes, the stories from far off places it brings back. The warnings of brewing trouble don't hurt either. There's never much that Allison can do unfortunately, doesn't stop her from trying though, like when that poor  wolfboy came barrelling through, hunters hot on his (metaphorical) tail. It was too dark for the hunters to see a few roots pop up here and there, so she took great pleasure in tripping them. Thankfully another wolf showed up in time to grab his  packmate before any serious damage could be done. Well, to  them anyway, Allison is still a bit sore about all the arrows she had to remove from several trees, the poor dears. 

"But that was weeks past!" Allison mumbles to herself. Now, she's buzzing with anticipation, eager to catch a glimpse of-  

"Lydia," sighs Allison, hoping the young woman is in her right mind this time. The birds had been practically bursting feathers to get the gossip spread by the time dawn rose, that first time Allison and Lydia met. Not properly, mind, as Allison rarely showed herself in her physical form.

Helping hikers wasn't anything new for Allison, even naked ones, and  truefully it was mostly the trees that did all the work, once Allison asked them to.

Lydia wasn't just any old hiker though, one look - 'gosh her eyes' - and Allison was gone. Guiding her towards the flashing red and blue lights had been easy, worryingly so, and Allison stuck around on a high branch long enough to hear Lydia's name and to make sure she'd be in good hands.

The plants sniggered and cooed quietly every time Allison drew little love hearts on the ground with Lydia's name looping along the curves.  

Despite the thrill of a chance to see her again, Allison feels a niggle of worry. Most of the preserve is asleep, only a few  nocturnals rummaging in the undergrowth, yipping and squeaking at her feet, a hoot from high above. The encouragement is nice but it would be a lot more reassuring if it were bees goading her along or even a squirrel lobbing nuts at her head.   

What reason would Lydia have for wandering the woods this late? Nothing good, Allison determines and starts a steady jog, all previous cheer gone.  

When Allison finally comes to a stop, she takes a breath - along with the rest of the preserve - and just studies her quarry in silence.  Those pretty green eyes that Allison had admired are dim.   

'Yeah,' Allison's fists clench, 'definitely right to worry'. She steps out from her hiding spot and stands directly in front of Lydia, throwing caution and subtly to the wind, they can be lobbed off a cliff for all Allison cares right now. 

Lydia startles, some awareness coming back if the way she looks around and to Allison is anything to go by.

"Hi!" Allison begins, "I'm Allison." The introductions could maybe wait for later but something tells her that the upfront and polite approach is a good way to go. 

"Lydia", is the prompt reply and Allison smiles at the way she holds her ground and tips her chin defiantly, "where am I?"

Lydia's lips tighten and she takes in her surroundings warily, straightening to her full height and pushing a lock of red hair behind a delicate ear when Allison answers. 

"You're in  Beacon Hills Preserve."

Allison sighs gently, stepping closer to offer comfort.  To give credit where credit is due, Lydia doesn't even flinch at the vines crawling over Allison's hands and arms. 

"You know something's wrong, don't you? There's something in you that shouldn't be."

Lydia nods and Allison's heart breaks when tears well in the other girl's eyes, no matter how quickly they're dashed away.

"I think I...I think I may have hurt people," Lydia, "can you help me?"

Allison takes Lydia's hand in hers and squeezes, "Yes, I can if you'll let me."

The thing clinging to Lydia goes into a frenzy as soon as the process starts, clawing and scrambling for a hold that's getting slipperier and slipperier. 

In the end it's not hard, the biggest component was having Lydia's trust and she gave it to Allison so freely Allison felt her knees tremble. 

By the time she's done what sounds like a herd of blind deer are trampling their way in Allison and Lydia's direction.  A particularly soothing Oak welcomes her into it's bark just as a small group bursts into the clearing, claws and bats at the ready. They crowd Lydia, demands to know what happened and talks of poisoned punch going ignored as  Lydia jerks round, calling Allison's name. The two wolves from weeks back are there too, hanging back on the fringes. They don't concern Allison, no, it's the blond that can't seem to decide whether to wrap Lydia in his jacket or stay away. Lydia takes it all in stride, walks straight past him and another boy with moles, up to another girl who holds out her own jacket. Allison thinks she hears the name "Harley". 

Allison wants desperately to stay, to hold Lydia's hand longer, maybe share her sweet peas, f or now, though, there's a jar buried beneath the roots of a tree stump that would be perfect for this ugly, snarling piece of rotten soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based off of a graphic from tumblr but I couldn't find the post to link to. I think it was part of a series of teen wolf characters set against foresty backdrops, if that jogs anyone's memories? Not really expecting it to considering how ridiculously vague that is.


End file.
